


We Are The Moriya

by Greenerin



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenerin/pseuds/Greenerin
Summary: [A REALLY OLD STORY FROM MY FF.NET ACCOUNT. Originally published at 4/25/2011]Kanako x Suwako, Romance, POV.Kanako and Suwako tell us about everything that binds them together.





	We Are The Moriya

**The Snake's POV**

Frogs are pretty useless, aren't they? They are nothing more than weak creatures that are good only for clearing the world from insects and becoming food for snakes.

That can not be referred to _her_ , nevertheless. The Frog Goddess of Moriya, strange girl with a bright smile, quite short-spoken but always super-cheerful. Having simple problems and simple joys, popping here and there, splashing in the rainwater happily, being curious and at the same time rather emotionless even when serious problems occur – that's how she is. Many people find her strange, unordinary, but cute and simple-hearted though.

They are right, and at the same time, they aren't.

Suwako is anything but foolish. Her girly outfit can trick others easily, but in reality she's an adult woman whose life experience can be measured by thousands of years. She knows how to rule a kingdom, to fight, to give birth, she passed through all the hardships that can only exist in the world. She went through the misery of being all alone against a strong enemy (that was actually me), surrendering and losing all she had including people's faith which is the most important thing for the goddess – but even though she experienced all those moments, she's such kind of a person who can overcome anything. I like that feature in her. I'm different – all I live through piles up in my mind, in my heart, makes me suspicious, harsh, angry – and only this girl can put me at ease. When I watch her carefree smile I forget that any complications exist, and it gives me strength to live on in the name of Suwako and Sanae. And at times when this smile is only for me, when she hugs me and her gentle but confident and persistent lips caress my face, skin, hair, I feel something like happiness.

She's naughty and childish sometimes, but this is actually sort of a mask. I know pretty well that in times she's needed she does everything she has to do without any hesitations or a single word of objection. I'm grateful for her silent wisdom that she prefers to hide but which always remains in her soul appearing at necessary moments. And yeah – Suwako is kind. This is another quality that captivates me. While I'm the person who is more suitable for fight, she's the one whose domain is peace.

She eats so intensively and drinks as much sake as if she's a huge strong male, not a delicate creature. When it comes to intimate moments, she's passionate and caring. And sometimes she proves pretty well that she can be not only on the passive side but a daring predator, too. I don't mind that at all.

She's happy when I'm glad. She's sad when I'm sad or angry. In those cases she tries to improve my mood with her annoying jokes and to my endless surprise she's often able to do it. And if she isn't, she just embraces me from behind without a single word, and the feeling of warmth makes me forget about anything but the fragile blonde by my side.

She's a great mother-sister to Sanae even though in reality they have the age gap of several centuries. But even regarding that Sanae is her great-great-еtс-granddaughter I can't think this way about the creator of the Moriya shrine. Granny? Who, Suwako? Pfft, don't make me laugh. This girl will never grow old. And I'm happy knowing that.

I feel comfortable with her. She has been changing me slowly since the day we first met. She's my old rival, my friend, my only romantic affection, and I'd give the last drop of my blood for this careless dummy.

-x-

**The Frog's POV**

They think she's evil. Some call her a beast, an invasive and merciless snake.

Well, she isn't like that at all. She's just strong. And purposeful. Self-confident, too. A hard person to communicate with, ha-ha. She will mock at you every now and then when you fail slightly, she proclaims the dominance of snakes over frogs every time she wins in your danmaku fight, but in reality she will never let you fall when you stumble. Her strong hand will take Sanae and me out of all the deep holes that we can ever meet on our way – even from the unfathomable abyss, it seems.

It's not like I'm THAT much weaker than her – I'm a goddess, too, after all, even though I once had to let her outperform me. I just know those facts I described above are true. As well as I know that her derisive gaze becomes softer very often. I know the warmth of her embrace, her tender fingers touching my cheek, a peaceful expression of her eyes when she pats Sanae's head with the latter sleeping on her lap. The smell of her purple hair reminds me of something sweet an exotic. I'm aware of all her weaknesses, as well as she knows all mine, and in fact she is never angry with my constant teasing – even when I mock at those ridiculous ropes she wears on her back.

And I always feel how much she cares for us. She cares deeply in her own way – who would have thought that it's even possible when we fought our great war! But that's the truth - it's only the presence of this strong woman that allows me to be so happy-go-lucky and to have as few problems as a simple frog does. Kanako is the reason why I can face the future calmly. I know that even if we have to change our homeland again, and not even once or twice – that won't bother me at all 'cause my true home will always be in her arms.

That's all I need.

Because my heart and soul belong to her. I like sweet words she whispers in my ear. I like the fact I'm the only one with whom she can let herself being extremely vulnerable. I like her gentle touches that set my body on fire, her trembling voice when she's crying out my name in ecstasy. I like her self-confidence and a hint of arrogance in her appearance that can frighten anybody except me. Actually I'm the only one in this world who knows that Kanako can be unbelievably cute. We are connected by hundreds of years, tons of emotions, struggle, love, hate, the history itself - and we are one. The snake caught the frog into her trap in the end, tee-hee. But it's ok. Because she's caught into mine, too.

And this is forever. She's my dear family.

That's why it isn't strange that I love her so much. It isn't at all.

_The end_


End file.
